Worldwide girl
by Rusher921logan
Summary: This is for the semi official btr one shot day 2013! To early isnt it? Its just i have school tomorrow...


**Hey, wassabi!? Sorry, what i really meant was wassap but i ended up writing wassabi since i remembered watching an episode of- I'll just get to the point. This is my second story and this is dedicated to my best friend at school,(since I cant give the real name, we already have codenames at school) Anna. ENJOY. ****Disclaimer:**** unfortunately, im not old enough to own btr, and i dont have money to have tickets either so, thats all! Ps none of this is true. Yet... Jk! Complete! This is for the btr semi official Btr one shot day 2013.**

ANNA'S POV(thursday at school)

Its dismissal time and since I dont have choir practice, I just hung out with my friends at our gate waiting patiently for our fetchers. Just then, my friend Angie approached me. So, this is how our conversation went:

Me: hi angie, how ya doin!?

Angie: fine. Hey, guess what!

Me: what?

Angie: someone just gave me 6 tickets to the worldwide concert for free last monday!

Me: FAKE.

Angie: no seriously i checked it a million times. Its in the first week of vacation this year!

Me: your not talking about btr, are you?

Angie: (sarcastically) no im talking about big time guff. OF COURSE IM TALKING ABOUT BIG TIME RUSH!

Me: dont lie to me...

Angie: cross my heart hope to live a beautiful life.

Me: and what would you want to do with them?

Angie: im gonna give the first one to jodi, second to you, thirds for me!

Me: what if my parents say no, and why are we only 3 but the tickets are 6?

Angie: chillax. I already made my parents to talk to your parents about it. They are totally cool with it. For your other question, why dont you see for yourself...

Me: BACKSTAGE TICKETS!?

Angie: yup. So you in? Its real. I got it from some directioner as a belated christmas gift.

Me: only a stupid person would say no to this. Wait, it took you 3 days before you told me?

Angie: ill take that as a yes. I had to check with your parents...

**One day before the big night...**

ANGIE'S POV

OMG! Im so freaking excited for tomorrow! I went over my closet a bunch of times today and i finally got one that would fit the place we're going to. Its a black mini dress with horizontal glittery violet stripes with a black belt and a purple buckle and black boots. Jodi is wearing- im really not sure and anna is cleaning out her closet right now! Im also writing on a big tarpaulin "WE LOVE BIG TIME RUSH!". I almost forgot to mention that our tickets are FRONT ROW. After i wrote on the gigantic tarpaulin, my cell rang:

Me: hello?

Anna: its me!

Me : what?

Anna: 2 questions, what is better yellow, purple, or silver?

Me: wait, is this for the clothes, or shoes?

Anna: clothes.

Me: then what color is the shoes?

Anna: black sneakers.

Me: silver.

Anna: last question. Where are the tickets?

Me: with me. All except Jodis.

Anna: oh, speaking of her, shes here. Wanna talk?

Me: nah thanks. By the way meet me at starbucks at 5:00 pm tomorrow. It starts at 8 anyway.

Anna and jodi: kay! Bye!

**5 pm the next day at starbucks...**

Jodi: well someone looks goth-ish...

Angie: its not gothic! Gothic has pink!

Jodi: does not!

Angie: does to!

( after 2 whole minutes of arguing about fashion...)

Anna: guys! Are we gonna fight about goth or are you two gonna shut up so that we can get some coffee!?

Angie: ill take coffee.

Jodi: i second the motion.

The girls then order a mocha frappe for themselves.

Anna: will they have a raffle for the worldwide girl?

Angie: i heard.

Jodi: they will. I checked the ticket yesterday. It has a form on every backstage ticket. before the concert everyone who has a b.s. ticket will go backstage to have a meet-and-greet then we fill up the form and drop it in a raffle box. Only people with bs gets a chance.

Angie and anna: ok.

**In the meet-and-greet**

Anna: I CANT BELIEVE THAT WE'RE FINALLY HERE!

Angie: I KNOW!

Jodi: OMG, ANGIE LOOK ITS LOGAN!

Angie: ANNA ITS KENDALL!

Anna: hey angie, i dare you to go say hi to logan and get his autograph.

Angie: NO

Jodi: ill go with you.

Angie: fine. But you do the same to kendall after. Ill go with you to make it fair.

Anna: good. Now go before someone else does!

Anna pushes angie in his direction.

Angie: no no no...

Logan: Uhm, hi.

Angie:*gives anna a glare* hi logan!

Logan:first time to get a backstage ticket? You look way too nervous for it to be your 2nd.

Angie: first concert actually.

Jodi: she was wondering if she could get your autograph?

Logan: sure... Im sorry i didnt catch your names.

Angie: im angie and this is one of my best friends, Jodi.

Logan: oh, cool. Ok gotta go now to have the soundcheck. Why dont you sign your tickets for the raffle? The winners will get to have a btr album, and they get to hang with the person who picked them for a whole day...

Jodi: is it possible if the winners are 2 for one person?

Logan: i guess. Bye! ( gives them a hug)

The girls: ok. Bye!

Anna: so, how did it go!?

Angie: FANTASTIC!

Jodi: your turn.

Anna: oh yeah... *walks to kendall with angie* hi kendall!

Kendall: hi! Whatcha doin here?

Anna: just meeting you 4.

Angie: *clears throat then whispers* autograph.

Anna: right. Anyway, may i take your autograph?

Kendall: yeah ok. There you go.

Anna: kaykay. Thanks, bye!

Kendall: see ya! *gives a hug to both of them*

Jodi: soooo...?

Anna: he's nice.

Angie: hey lets go to our seats its 7:55. But before that, lets drop the thingies in the raffle box.

Jodi: yes miss bossypants.

Angie: hey!

A couple of hours has passed and it was time for the raffle...

James: okay, now its time for us to pick the worldwide girl for each of us. Carlos?* crowd goes wild*

Carlos: its... Angie Evans? Where is she?

Angie: right here!

Logan: come up here- wait were you the girl who i met earlier?

Angie: yeah just continue the program raffle stuff.

James: mine is someone named rebecca stewarts. Who is this?

Rebecca:(apparently no one knows this chic...) here! Im all yours !

Logan: jodi? It says jodi.

Jodi: Here.

Kendall: and mine is anna. Anna knight?

Anna: *runs to the stage and hugs kendall* yey!

THE END you imagine the next day...

**So did you like it? Hope ya did! Reviews are needed although optional. -_-**


End file.
